sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bullet Vol 6 Chương Kết
'Chương Kết—Hai người tái ngộ, hai người lướt qua nhau' Khi vặn vòi nước rồi dùng cái xô gỗ mà hứng, những giọt nước lạnh như băng văng ra làm Rentarou giật mình. Mặt nước trong vắt phản chiếu bầu trời trong xanh phía trên, run rẩy cùng một dãy màu nước do ánh sáng. Ngoái đầu chín chục độ, cậu tình cờ thấy một chiếc máy bay cắt ngang bầu trời giữa trưa kèm tiếng ầm ầm, để lại một đường thẳng ở nơi nó bay qua. Rentarou đứng ở một nghĩa trang rất gần với vùng ngoại ô, chung quanh là khu rừng xanh ngát. Tiếng ve sầu nghe sao mà đinh tai. Cảm giác thực giống như cả khu rừng này đang than khóc. Nhấc cái xô đã đầy nước lên, chàng trai mười tỷ yên trở lại nghĩa trang rộng lớn được chia ra theo hàng mắt lưới. Cậu đi tới sau lưng ba cô gái. Hẳn là biết đây là nơi tôn nghiêm, Kisara và Tina dè dặt hơn bình thường. Enju tăng động thường ngày cũng nghiêm trang, không còn tung ta tung tăng như thường nhật nữa. Rentarou, Tina, Enju và thành viên còn lại của Công ty Dân gian Cảnh bị Tendou cùng quay sang một bia mộ và thay nước trong bình hoa, cho vào một bó hoa màu tím mà phần lớn là hoa loa kèn. Dùng cái gáo nước gỗ để rưới nước lên bia mộ, bộ tứ bắt đầu tỏ sự tôn kính của mình. “Đã để hai người chờ lâu, Hotaru, Suibara.” Hạ tầm mắt xuống hai bia mộ, Rentarou nói. Về cơ bản, vụ án đã kết thúc. Hiện tại, các kênh truyền hình và tin tức trên mạng cứ lặp đi lặp lại chuyện này. Tính luôn Tổng Giám đốc, ba chục công an đã đổ cho Rentarou tội danh sát hại Kihachi Suibara, cùng những tội trạng khác chúng bắt Rentarou gánh đã bị lật tẩy, hiện tại, công an đang lộn tùng phèo lên như ong vỡ tổ. Trong số đó, tuyệt đại đa số đã bị trừng trị và đưa ra trước vành móng ngựa. Chuyện tiếp theo thì tùy vào quan tòa có bị hối lộ hay không. Truyền thông không đá động gì tới việc nuôi dưỡng và thí nghiệm Gastrea kháng Varanium. Theo lẽ thường tình, kết quả tương tự cũng đến với Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn đương là đầu sỏ vụ rùm beng này. Dầu rằng cái chết của Yuuga cản trở tham vọng của Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn, vấn đề vẫn chưa được giải quyết cặn kẽ. Khi Rentarou đột kích phòng thí nghiệm, tất cả vật liệu nghiên cứu đã bị đem đi. Tất cả cán bộ bị bắt giữ của Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn cơ bản chỉ là đám lâu la nhãi nhép chỉ dính dáng mình công an. Còn với Tổng Giám đốc và con trai hắn, những kẻ biết được sự thật thì đã bán muối hết rồi, cho nên việc điều tra bị mắc kẹt. Sau đó, Rentarou đi thăm Tamaki, Yuzuki và Asaka ở bệnh viện. Ngay khi cậu mở cửa, cả Tamaki và Asaka đều chào cậu trong khi quỳ gối tạ lỗi dưới sàn. Rentarou chắc mẻm cậu đã đấm họ gãy xương, nhưng tư thế của Asaka thì chuẩn mực như cuốn sách giao khoa. Còn Tamaki cạnh cô bé thì nhỏng đít lên và chuyển động có hơi gượng gạo. “Tôi xin lỗi anh một ngàn lần vì đã để một lũ ô hợp đánh lừa.” “Quân tử đíu cần xin lỗi! Chú mày ngậm mỏ lại và trút hết ức chế lên anh đi!” Trái với họ, Yuzuki dựa lưng vào tường phòng bệnh, tức giận với chính mình. “Đã bảo rồi mà. Lũ công an đó nhìn đểu chết mợ. Hai người có thèm nhìn—" Ban đầu thấy rất nghiêm túc, Rentarou không khỏi bật cười trước cảnh tượng tếu táo dường này. Cậu gõ nhẹ bề mặt con mắt máy. 『Terminal Horizon』chàng trai đã mục kích trong chốc lát ở cuối trận thư hùng với Yuuga không xuất hiện lần nữa. Dù vậy, trình bắn tỉa của cậu đột ngột khiếp hơn hẳn. “Cái này cũng nên...” Kisara cẩn thận đặt cái đồng hồ bỏ túi trước mộ làm quà biếu. Khắc ở mặt trong nắp đồng hồ là dòng chữ “EM LUÔN Ở TRONG TRÁI TIM ANH.” (trans: đ* m* tim tao :'( ) Chắc chắc không phải là cố tình khắc lên, mà nó gần như Suibara đã đoán trước cái chết của mình và để lại vài lời cuối cùng. Rentarou chợt thấy ngực mình thắt lại. Để bảo bảo vệ hòa bình Khu Tokyo, Suibara và Hotaru đã hy sinh. Không có sự gan góc của họ, tham vọng của Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn chắc chắn sẽ vô phương ngăn chặn. Rentarou khẽ lắc đầu và cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ đó. “Về thôi cả nhà.” Dứt lời, chàng trai đã cứu Khu Tokyo một lần nữa quay lưng với hai nấm mồ. Cơn gió hanh khô của mùa hè vô tình thổi ngang qua, khiến cả mái tóc và vạt áo của cậu lay động Kisara đang rủa trong họng vì tiền bồi thường danh dự của công an quá bèo; bị IISO giam cầm quá lâu, Enju đang chạy nhảy tung tăng, tràn trề sức sống; Tina rõ ràng bị mấy ông thám viên ép cung dữ quá hồi còn bị giam, chi nên em ấy từ chối trả lời khi Rentarou hỏi han vụ đó. Do nực hết chịu nổi, Rentarou kêu Enju mua cho lon nước lạnh, nhưng đắng lòng thay thanh niên cuồng dâm ấy bị chính hôn thê mười tuổi của mình chơi xỏ bằng cách mua cho lon cà phê nóng. Rentarou thì cứ thế khui lon như một vị cứu tinh, đưa cà phê lên miệng làm một ngụm như một vị cuus tinh và bị phỏng lưỡi như một vị cứu tinh , cả lúc cậu chàng đổ quạu với vợ chưa cưới của mình, cậu cũng đổ quạu như một vị cứu tinh. Vừa lúc Rentarou và đoàn thê tử ở Công ty Dân gian Cảnh bị Tendou tranh thủ nghỉ hè để làm thêm giờ, Kisara ngạc nhiên kiểu như cô nàng thấy cái gì đó ngồ ngộ. “A đù, con xe đó là...” Nhìn theo hướng cổ chỉ, Rentarou nhìn thấy chiếc limo đen bóng đậu trước Chung cư Hạnh phúc. Đằng ấy coi bộ cũng nhìn thấy Ren tà râm, cho nên cửa xe mở tung ra và một thiếu nữ hớt ha hớt hải phóng tới cậu. “Satomi!” Cô nàng đó vận bộ váy trang trọng thuần màu trắng — Không ai khác ngoài Seitenshi. Nhờ ơn cái giày cao gót vốn không phải loại giày để chạy, đầu gối nàng vấp vào nhau và nàng vấp. Rentarou vội thừa thắng xông lên đưa nàng vào trong vòng tay, “Êi Êi Ôh, cô phải coi chừng chứ—" Rentarou tính cằn nhằn đúng lúc Seitenshi ngước lên để lộ cặp mắt rưng rưng, khiến trái tim kẻ si tình xao xuyến, quên hết những gì mình muốn nói trong đầu. “Cảm ơn anh, Satomi. Tôi có chờ trong xe tại anh đang đi ra.” Rentarou gãi đầu trong khi tránh ánh mắt của nàng. “Ờ, cơ mà ngọn gió nào đưa cô ghé thăm chỗ này vậy?” Đặt hai tay lên ngực, Seitenshi cười nhẹ nhàng và nói “À phải rồi” rồi lấy ra một vật trong cái túi da màu trắng của mình và đưa cho Rentarou. “Hôm nay tôi gặp anh để trả lại thứ này cho anh, Satomi.” “Cái nầy là...?” Rentarou nhận nó và thứ tiền đâ... à, đầu tiên cậu soi được là ảnh chứng minh nhân dân của bản thân. Liệt trên đó là một đống tùm lum chứng chỉ với quyền được cầm súng đi long nhong ngoài đường. Nhìn chung thì nó là một tấm thẻ bỏ trong cái bao da tổng hợp. Có là dạng bị phẫu thuật lấy não ra thì cũng biết đó là giấy phép Dân Cảnh của Satomi Rentarou. Nhắc tới nó, Rentarou chưa hề thấy em giấy này kể từ khi cậu và em ấy bị Seitenshi chia cắt tại Khu Thánh Cư. Bắt đầu chuyển hệ so deep, Rentarou nắm chặt cái giấy phép một hồi, chết đứng. Lúc nhận được em ấy lần đầu tiên, Rentarou cứ mang em nó theo mình mà chả thấy cái vẹo gì cả. Nhưng sau khi bị chia cắt rồi đoàn tụ, anh chàng cyborg cảm thấy một mớ cảm xúc lẫn lộn nóng rực bùng nổ từ tận trái tim. (trans: *bật nhạc lãng mạn*) Cảm thấy đó không phải là giả dù cậu có chém cái qué gì, chiến binh cơ giới hóa nhắm mắt lại và đứng trầm mặc, thở qua lỗ mũi. (trans: *tắt nhạc* ) Rentarou bỗng nhận ra Seitenshi đang nhìn cậu mỉm cười theo cách chào mừng, cậu chàng cuống cuồng ngoảnh mặt đi. “Tưởng cô cứ gửi thư được mà. Mắc vẹo gì mà lại lẻn khỏi Khu Thánh Điện chỉ để trả cái của nợ này?” “Làm gì có... Đâu chỉ vậy thôi...” Seitenshi bỗng nhiên ngượng ngùng trong khi bấu chặt chiếc váy bằng hai tay. “Lúc tôi hay tin anh bỏ mạng ở Magata Plaze Hôteo, Satomi, cú sốc làm tôi không còn khả năng thực hiện những nghĩa vụ hành chánh nữa. Tôi quá buồn rầu đến nỗi còn không nhấc một chiếc thìa lên để ăn nữa là. Sau đó, khi biết anh vẫn còn sống, tôi...” (trans: Ư... thính mạnh vãi... #Team_Seitenshi <(“) On The Way) Seitenshi không nói nữa dù nàng còn nhiều thứ muốn tâm sự, thay vào đó nuốt chúng đi. Sao đấy nàng cầm chặt hai tay Rentarou bằng đôi bàn tay đeo cặp găng tay mượt mà. “Lần này anh tuyệt vời thật, Satomi.” Dung mạo xinh đẹp của Seitenshi thực sự chói qua tim Rentarou ở khoảng cách này. Kể cả sát rạt trước mũi cậu, Rentarou vẫn bị vẻ đẹp đó lấn át và để nàng làm gì tùy thích. Hai người nhìn vào mắt nhau đắm đuối một hồi rồi mới sực tỉnh và vội vã quay mặt đi cùng lúc, ai cũng đỏ như trái gấc. (trans: anh nghĩ anh đang dịch shoujo) Lấy hai tay che cặp má đỏ bừng, Seitenshi tách cặp môi hồng hào ra: “Xin anh thứ lỗi, có nằm mơ tôi cũng không nghĩ lại có ngày tôi nhìn anh gần thế này. Hành động đó thật là khiếm nhã...” Cái nhìn chẳm chằm lạnh ngắt của bầu đoàn thê tử đâm vào lưng Rentarou, làm cậu vã mồ hôi hột. “Chờ tí!” Kisara vội chen vô giữa và ra bộ giảng đạo Seitenshi. “Đ-Điện Hạ Seitenshi, tôi phải cảnh báo người vì người chưa thấy sự thật. Thằng cha Xào Tô Mì này chả có duyên tí nào hết. Bên cạnh cái óc chó, yếu sinh lí và chân thúi hoắc, thằng này còn có cái mặt hãm tài người chỉ cần liếc là thấy tởm từ—" Seitenshi có vẻ khá ngờ vực, dùng ngón trỏ chạm vào một bên má, nhìn Kisara và đáp lời. “Cô là bạn gái anh ấy à?” “Làm gì có!” “Nhưng tôi thấy nãy giờ cô đang tuyệt vọng mà?” (trans: nice, Seitenshi <3 ) “Tôi không có tuyệt vọng hay gì hết!” Nghiến chặt răng, Kisara lườm Rentarou. —''Đờ mờ, ăn phản dame xong giờ tôi là thằng sai? Khí phách nam nhi của má... à quên, má éo phải nam nhi. '' “Nè anh hai, anh chỉ coi em là người qua đường phải không?” “Ren Tà Râm, em chỉ là cái sex toy của anh hay sao!?” Tina cực kì thảm não còn Enju thì nộ khí xung thiên trong khi hai bé hét vào mặt Ren Tà Râm. Rentarou tính giả bộ bị ảy chỉa để chuồn thì bỗng có 1 giọng đàn ông vui vẻ: “ỐKaizuka Satomiồ, cả Điện Hạ Seitenshi cũng tới đây luôn kìa!” Là một ông già năm chục tuổi, mặc haori với hakama truyền thống, một tay phe phẩy quạt và để đầu nhìn như cuống quả dứa biết Shikamaru của Naruto không :v . Cười khành khạch trong khi đón đầu bằng câu “Yolo,” khó mà nghĩ lại có thể loại đầu hai thứ tóc lại dùng ngôn ngữ của mấy cậu thanh niên như ông này. Tự nhiên thấy đồng minh ngoài dự kiến, Rentarou vô tình lên giọng vui vẻ: “Thím Shigaki á!?” Ông già—Shigaki Senichi—cười khà khà, khoe hàm răng chuẩn người mẫu quảng cáo cho kem đánh răng Close-Up. (trans: hình như Colgate xưa r :v ) “Ta tính thăm mấy cô cậu mà đâu ngờ cả Điện Hạ cũng ở đây.” Seitenshi liền nghiêm túc chào hỏi: “Chào ông, ông Shigaki. Việc làm ăn ở mỏ varanium có thuận buồm xuôi gió không?” “Hà, chắc cũng không quá ảm đạm.” “Nhưng ai ngờ quản gia cũ của Kikunojou tiên sinh giờ đã là một ông trùm đâu ha.” “Không không không, tôi chỉ có tí tài lẻ ở khoản này.” “Ừm. Ông có định tranh cử không?” “Nhắc tới cái đó, chắc cũng quê lắm, cho nên cô đừng có cười tôi nếu tôi rớt nha, ha ha.” Sau khi pha trò, Shigaki quay sang Rentarou và Kisara với nét mặt hối lỗi. “Kisara, ừ thì... Ta muốn xin lỗi con về chuyện lần này. Đó là lí do ta đến đây.” Rentarou thừa hiểu ổng nói về vụ coi mắt. “Ta giới thiệu nó cho con vì cứ đinh ninh hai đứa là một cặp Chí Phèo Thị Nở đây là một cách nói ẩn dụ chỉ thành ngữ phổ biến hơn: đôi lứa xứng đôi . Ai mà ngờ nó với cha nó dính một cái vụ việc phi pháp đó... Rút cục đời nó lại kết thúc như vầy — Ta thành thật xin lỗi.” Ông lão cúi thấp đầu. Thấy ổng hành động đúng kiểu một người đứng tuổi, Kisara cười nhẹ và nói: “Không đâu, ông Shigaki. Đâu có tổn thất nào đâu, nên tôi không nghĩ đây là vấn đề.” (trans: nghiêm túc thì anh liệt kê được ba cái tổn thất đó <(“) ) “Oa ha ha, biết ngay cô nói vậy mà.” Lúc này, Rentarou thấy có người kéo vạt áo cậu, cậu bèn quay lại thấy Tina và Enju ngước lên nhìn với ánh mắt tràn ngập sự lo sợ. “Rentarou, ông già đó là ai vậy?” “Ờ ha, hai đứa mới gặp ông này lần đầu thì phải. Anh gọi ổng là thím Shigaki.” Rentarou vẫy tay và giới thiệu Enju với Tina cho Shigaki trước khi ổng giới thiệu lại. “Lão khọm này là Shigaki Senichi, người sở hữu Công Ty Dân Gian Cảnh Bị Tendou trên giấy tờ và là bảo kê hợp pháp của má Kisara đằng kia với anh.” “Ồ, ổng cũng tốt ha.” “C-Chào ông. Cháu xin được ông giúp đỡ.” Shigaki khoanh tay, mặt nhăn lại khi nhìn hai bé loli có tính cách như hai thái cực. Rồi ổng giãn cơ mặt ra rồi gõ đầu yêu hai bé. “Á ha ha ha. Dàn hậu cung chú mày ngon vãi lúa. À, hình như con bé nhà Shiba rất thích bị chú nện phải không? Cái qué gì đây? Hốt mẻ năm em á? Ầy ầy, như vậy là không tốt, không tốt chút nào. Kiểu này chắc hội FA sẽ khồng tha cho chú đâu, hà hà.” Shigaki thúc cùi chỏ Rentarou vài lần, làm cậu ta chối phăng phắc theo phản xạ “Đéo có! Thím bắt đầu chơi cần Trung Quốc—” Ngay khoảnh khắc đó, cà phê trong tay cậu chàng đổ lên ra. Thứ chất lỏng nóng bỏng lưỡi được nhiệt độ toẹt vời của mùa hè thăng lên một tầm cao mới nhè ngay tay áo haori mà bay vô— Éc’’—Ngay khi thanh niên Rentarou để ý thấy, mọi sự đã quá muộn. (trans: một Lord đích thực không phản dame một cách cố tình, ngài ấy chỉ phản dame một cách tình cờ :v ) “ĐỜ MỜ NÓNG!!” Shigaki cuống cuồng khuỵu xuống xăn cái tay áo dính cà phê lên. Rentarou liền chạy lại kiểm tra nhưng Shigaki nhanh tay móc ra cái khăn mùi soa lau cà phê trên tay đi rồi kéo tay áo xuống. Nhìn chằm chằm vô lọ cà phê trong tay cậu chàng, Shigaki thuận mồm chửi: “Đumacia chú mày, chú bị sốc cần sa á!? Mua cà phê nóng để uống giữa hè!? Khoan, đừng bảo đây là cách chú mày luyện sinh lí để đối phó với 5 em một lúc?! Đíu thể tin được thanh niên bây giờ lại điên như này!!” “Lịt pẹ thím, bộ thím không bị phỏng à?” Hoàn toàn tỉnh ruồi, Shigaki chỉ “Hửm? Chú nghĩ ông là ai?” Tuy vậy, Tina vì lo lắng nên khuyên: “Văn phòng gần lắm, hay ông rửa tay bằng tí nước lạnh đi?” (trans: tôi đang tưởng tượng mình là shigaki lúc đó... ôi thánh nữ =v= ) Shigaki coi bộ miễn cưỡng, mất 1 lát mới quyết định mượn toilet trên trển. Sợ ông này giở trò bậy bạ, Rentarou đi theo ổng. (trans: đê ma ma chú mầy, làm như ổng là ông già trong mấy bộ hen) Được Tina và Rentarou hộ tống, Shigaki xuống lầu. Trong khi nhìn từ đằng sau, Enju đứng bất động tựa hồ bị chôn chân xuống đất. ''Gì vậy ta? Enju khoanh tay lại, băn khoăn. Có vẻ chỉ mình em soi được lúc Shigaki xăn tay áo lên do bị đổ cà phê, dù chỉ thấy nó trong một phần giây. Ổng thích thì ổng xăm à? Enju thấy một cái dấu na ná hình xăm trên bắp tay Shigaki. Chi tiết hơn thì nó là hình xăm ngôi sao 5 cánh có mũi chìa ra mấy cái cánh chim vẽ công phu, loại hình xăm ảo diệu chả hợp với ông già chỗ nào cả. Song không phải dạng thích suy nghĩ sâu xa, Enju quên chi tiết lặt vặt này cái vèo và lon ton chạy tới Rentarou. Nhờ khoản tiền có được qua khai thác mỏ varanium, Shigaki sống đã đời trong 1 biệt thư riêng ở khu vực hạng nhất thuộc Quận 1 Khu Tokyo. Trong thư phòng cấm tiệt mọi người ra vào trừ bản thân, phân nửa một bên tường bị kệ sách chôn vùi. Ở đây, mấy tác phẩm kinh điển với từ điển tra cứu từ xưa đến nay nhét kín kệ, chờ đợi một thằng mờ lờ lấy nó ra. Giả dụ có tay nào biết tí xíu về ngành kiến trúc kiểm tra bên ngoài biệt thự trước khi đi vô thư phòng, y sẽ phán ngay phòng này lẽ ra bự hơn nhiều. Quay lại thư phòng, Shigaki bước tới dãy kệ sâu nhất thay vì đặt đít xuống trước cái bàn gỗ dái ngựa hạng nhứt. Lôi tập ba của bộ Vũ khí Toàn thư, Shigaki đút chìa khóa vô cái lỗ bên trong rồi xoay. Và thế là, cái kệ sách di động được gọi là khối nén điện tử (trans: từ gốc là electronic compact, tôi thực sự đang BÍ từ này, bất cứ ai biết nó là cái qué gì hãy để lại comment) được bơm điện, cho phép cái kệ nhét đầy sách chạy dọc đường ray. Kệ sách to tổ bố choáng nguyên bức tường nhanh chóng xê ra để lộ một hành lang dẫn tới phòng khác. Shigaki đi bộ vô sâu trong hành lang tối thui, rõ ràng quá quen thuộc cái chốn này. Trong cái bóng tối mà ta có lỡ giò đá thứ gì đó cũng bình thường như cá chết khi bị đấm vỡ mặt, nó tối tới mức xòe bàn tay, đếm ngón tay, con số thấy được là số không. (trans: nghĩa là chả thấy ngón mà đếm :v ) Nhưng ngay lúc nầy, sàn nhà tự nhiên phát ra ánh sáng xanh nhạt rồi đèn bật cùng tiếng bốp, chiếu sáng một cái ghế điều hành viên bằng da. Shigaki ngồi lên ghế, làm một chùm sáng mở rộng ra phía ngoài như đèn ma (trans: ghostlight ._.), vẽ ra một ngôi sao 5 cánh chìa ra 5 cái cánh chim cầu kì trong 1 nhịp. 'Chậm vãi đồ óc chó. Lão đáng ăn chửi vỡ mặt vì để ông đây ngồi chờ đấy.' Soi kĩ thì có mấy cái ghế da khác giống cái của Shigaki, mỗi cái nằm trên đỉnh một cánh nhọn của ngôi sao. Với râu nối liền với tóc, đầu gã đàn ông ngạo mạn nhìn như được cái bờm sư tử trang trí, ngồi bắt chéo chân một cách ngạo nghễ trên ghế. Gã là và chỉ có thể là Saitake Shougen, điều hành viên tối cao của Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn ở Osaka. (trans: đường đến cảnh lãng mạn còn lắm gian truân... lũ fan kisara chúng bây ráng chịu đựng đi :)) ) Với cương vị điều hành viên tối cao của khu Tokyo, Shigaki nhìn quanh quất và thấy được chỉ có hai mống thấy được trên 5 chóp nhọn của sao 5 cánh. 3 ghế kia trống trơn. “Kệ cha Hokkaido đi, nhìn sự kiện hiện tại thì dễ hiểu rồi, nhưng Hakata với Sendai bị gì vậy? Tào Tháo rượt à?” 'Hỏi ổng chứ sao hỏi ông? Đằng nào có ông với lão là phán được tất thảy mọi thứ nếu có biến rồi.' Cơ thể Saitake là hình ảnh 3D được tạo ra từ ánh sáng xanh nhạt. —Đây là 1 buổi họp mặt của các điều hành viên thuộc Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn chỉ vài ông “5 Cánh" mới được tham gia. Ngay bi giờ, đó là thứ Shigaki góp mặt. Shigaki là ông đầu tiên nói năng đàng quàng. “Mới nãy, tôi chạm trán Ren Tà Râm và đồng bọn. Thằng ranh con đó vẫn cứ vô tư dù vừa biến kế hoạch vĩ đại của ta từ gạo nếp Mỹ Tho thành cám heo thượng hảo hạng xếp từ dưới lên.” ' “Tế bào” ta gài vô công an cũng bị quét sạch, đúng là một vố đau.' “Không hẳn. Đây là cơ hội trời ban để dẹp mớ rác rến lổn ngổn đó. Vả lại, thay vì kêu đây là thất bại, tôi cho rằng kẻ viếng thăm khu Tokyo mà không báo tôi, cố gắng ám sát Seitenshi, mới là kẻ nhục mặt nhất, đồng ý không?” 'Mỉa mai vẫn ác hơn cả mấy thằng diễn viên hài, đồ cốt đột âm binh.' Saitake ngước lên khó chịu, thở dài rồi tiếp tục: 'Ông tin ám sát Seitenshi là kế hoạch hiệu quả nhất. Nó nghĩa là lời cảnh cáo cuối cùng tới ả. Nếu ả ta còn khen ngợi cái chủ nghĩa lý tưởng trẻ con của ả, ta sẽ phải ra lệnh giết ả không nhân nhượng. Ông chúa ghét đối phó loại người này, lão phải biết chứ? Con nào bất tuân cứ giết béng nó đi, đây là phong cách hào quang của ta.' “Saitake, hiểu biết về khu Tokyo của ông còn hạn hẹp. Muốn duy trì hệ thống chính trị của Tokyo, một dạng ai đồ như Seitenshi rất quan trọng. Dù hỗn loạn gây ra bởi vụ ám sát Seitenshi thuận lợi cho cuộc theo đuổi quyền lực của tôi, hiệu ứng vẫn kém xa việc xóa bỏ nhà Tendou. Thành thử ra kẻ đầu tiên phải chết là Tendou Kikunojou.” 'Nếu là thế, mắc gì lão chiêu mộ Tendou Kisara theo cách lằng nhằng như vậy? Shigaki, con ả đó đáng để lão bỏ từng đó công sức để thông não với mind break sao?” Shigaki lắc đầu không đồng ý. “Tại ông chẳng biết mấy bức ảnh chụp hiện trường nơi Tendou Kazumitsu bị tàn sát. Nhà Tendou lỡ tay nuôi ong tay áo luôn rồi.” 'Ố?' “Bên cạnh, tôi nghe đồn mục tiêu cuối cùng của nó là giết Tendou Kikunojou, cùng mục tiêu với chúng ta.” 'Hừm. Đằng nào cái vận động hành lang đó cũng hỏng nốt.' “Không. Thành công rồi.” 'Hửm?' Shigaki cười gian. “Tôi bảo nó thành công rồi.” (trans: way to go, Shigaki! Just mind break that bitch for good!!) Cố phân biệt suy nghĩ thực sự của Shigaki, Saitake im bặt. “Cơ mà bên Juujouji sao rồi?” 'Hừm, dần lên đỉnh điểm, ông cho là vậy. Ông chỉ trông đợi lão là thằng thứ nhì leo lên đỉnh sau ông.' “Đuỵt? Ông cũng pro khoản đá đểu mà.” 'Nhờ hết vào tay tiên phong vĩ đại nọ.' Vai Shigaki và Saitake run lên trong tràng cười thầm. “Vậy là đầu não cả khu Osaka và khu Hokkaido giờ thành đệ Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn. Chỉ còn 3 khu. Chớ có quên giấc mơ và nhiệm vụ vĩ đại của chúng ta.” “Vì vinh quang của Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn.” 'Vì vinh quang của Ngũ Dực Công Đoàn.' Ánh sáng mờ mờ xanh biển liền biến mất còn bóng tối mau chóng nuốt chửng mọi thứ trong tầm mắt. Cái gì đó ở đâu đó nghe giống tiếng chó sủa buồn bã đằng xa. Trời dần tối hơn. Dưới đèn đường rực rỡ, Satomi Rentarou lê bước một cách biếng nhác trên đường về nhà. Mùi thuốc súng trên người làm đầu cậu đau như bị chẻ đôi. Cánh tay anh chàng cyborg nhức nhối tới cấp độ việc nó chưa đứt đã là kì tích. Cậu ta đành băn khoăn liệu mình có còn cầm đũa được không. Cậu chàng thử bịt tai lại. Sự thật là tai cậu ta đang ù đặc. Bất chấp nỗ lực mang đồ bảo hộ tai đàng hoàng, nó vẫn phế như dế trước mấy tiếng đùng đùng của súng đạn đời mới nhất Miori mang vô. Anh chàng này mất nguyên ngày ở Tập Đoàn Shiba làm thân chuột bạch thí nghiệm. Miori hiện vẫn đang phát triển súng đạn cực mạnh dành cho Initiator. Cô nàng bảo cô nàng có thể cung cấp chúng cho Tina xài khi xong xuôi. Lời mời gọi này rất bùi tai với Rentarou, kẻ có một giai thoại phải để Enju trả tiển thuê nhà hộ vì cháy túi. Vể vụ việc lần này, Miori chả nói gì ngoài “Anh Satomi yêu dấu, lần này anh nợ em.” Cái ý đồ giữ khoảng cách của cô nàng ngược lại làm Rentarou nhà ta thấy dễ thở hơn. Ân bờ lí vơ bồ, với cái xác phê lòi sau đợt tra tấn ngũ quan trá hình hoặc đại loại là thế, cậu ta leo lên mấy bậc thang kim loại của căn hộ rồi xoay nắm đấm cửa nhà của mình. “Á à, cậu về rồi Satomi.” Sau cánh cửa là cô nàng mặc đồng phục thủy thủ đen. “Đù má, bà à Kisara.” (trans: *nhái giọng Kisara* Koko kara wa.... ORE NO STAGE DA!!!) Tạp dể xếp nếp trên đồng phục, Kisara vòng ra sau lưng Rentarou với vẻ mặt vui tươi rồi đẩy cậu ta dọc ngưỡng cửa. Tháo nút cả vạt với cởi áo khoác, Rentarou nhìn khắp nhà. Hai cô nhóc đáng lý phải có mặt lại mất tăm. “Mấy đứa nhỏ đâu rồi? Enju và Tina ấy.” “Mấy em ấy đi tới hội pháo hoa tổ dân phố tổ chức rồi.” Rentarou đập tay. “À há, cái sự kiện bắt thằng này nộp 500 yên. Bữa nay nó tổ chức à.” Ở mọi trường hợp, không có gì hoành tráng hết từ cái sự kiện thu phí người dân có 500 yên. Song, cả năm ròng thanh niên Rentarou chưa coi pháo hoa, nên cậu ta cảm nhận một sự thôi thúc muốn rượt tới chỗ Tina và Enju ngay tắp lự. Chắc là đọc được mặt Rentarou, Kisara khẽ lắc đầu. “Cậu hông đi được đâu. Cái vụ bắn pháo hoa này chỉ cho con nít dưới mười hai tuổi thôi. Lễ hội sắp tới có tổ chức bắn pháo hoa hoành tráng hơn, nên bữa đó cả nhà cùng đi luôn một thể.” Vậy là bữa nay chỉ có hai đứa mình. (trans: tag #mind_break #anal #paizuri #ahegao #big_boobs #rape #blowjob #handjob #footjob #nadakashi #stockings mấy thím thấy thiếu gì nữa không :/ ) Chỉ lúc đó Rentarou mới để ý thấy trên cái bàn thấp bày đủ loại dĩa và bếp có dấu hiện vừa được sử dụng. Mùi hương khó chịu trôi dạt đâu đó. Toát mồ hôi hột, Rentarou hỏi: “Ê Kisara, bà quậy bếp nhà tôi hả?” Kisara vui vẻ vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt. Cả chục ngón tay quấn băng. “Mình không thích cái cách ai cũng chọi mưa sao băng vô đầu mình chỉ vì mình đội sồ môn nấu ăn, cho nên lần này mình tu luyện để nâng trình lên tầm cao mới.” Đầu hàng cái khí tức “Mày đéo ăn thì bà đập chết mịa mày” ứa ra từ Kisara, Rentarou bất đắc dĩ ngồi xuống. Mùi đồ ăn thiêu nghe mắc ói xộc vào mũi Rentarou, cậu bèn cầu Trời khấn Phật và nhắm tịt mắt. Trên dĩa là một chất keo nhớp nháp, trình diễn màu sắc tuyệt vọng của một họa sĩ bị tâm thần sau ba năm bị tra tấn tâm lí, bôi nho trát trấu lên tấm canvas bằng tất cả sức lực. Chỉ nhìn thôi là đủ phát điên như đang cãi lí với một thằng Dasua gank tem 20 gg—Rentarou cuối cùng cũng lãnh ngộ được sự thâm thúy của cái meme đó. Mắt thằng này chảy nước vì cái mùi thảm họa ẩm thực, nhưng bị che đậy bằng câu “Ahaha, ếu ngờ bà nấu cho tôi nên tôi vui quá đó.” Lấy muỗng, cậu múc một tí chất keo đó lên. Cái chất đàn hồi bất thường đó nhấp nhô mạnh bạo giống như đang cực kì hạnk phúk. Rentarou dốc hết can đảm và tọng nó vô họng. Ngay tức khắc, thằng yếu sinh lí đi vô cõi Niết Bàn (trans: thay main đi cho rồi =)) Enju là của bố nhé). Ông già của nó, Satomi Takaharu, đang đứng ở cái bờ xa xăm, vẫy tay vui mừng và gọi tên nó. “Tôi... hiểu... c*t... vị... gì... rồi....” “Uhm, nó không ngon sao?” Kisara lườm Rentarou bằng ánh mắt “Mày mà chê thì bà thiến.” “OK!! NGON TỚI MỨC AI YẾU SINH LÝ ĂN LÀ CHUI VÔ 92 HÀM TỬ!!!!” “Ừa, khen nữa đuê. Ahihi.” “GIỐNG THỨ ÔNG HỌA SĨ TỰ CHẶT TAI MÌNH NẤU!!! NÓ LÀ THỨ NHÌN THÔI CŨNG ĐỦ ỚN RỒI!!!” “He he, kimochi.” Kisara quả là ngu như trẻ trâu tiệm net, đỏ mặt vui mừng dù ý ẩn dụ của Rentarou nó rõ rành rành ngay trước mặt. “Ê, coi mình là gì!? Trẻ trâu bỏ học đi cày LMHT!?” —Đél có gì diễn ra trôi chảy. Rentarou bị lộ bài ngay sau đó. Kisara tức giận bật dậy và gãi đầu sồn sột. “Ah—Giời ạ, umm... Uh, ờ ha, sao cậu hông dạy mình nấu ăn đi, Satomi?” “Quách Thị Phụng?” Kisara tự nhiên khép giò ngượng ngùng, cạ cạ bắp đùi. “Satomi, trước khi có biến cố, cậu có bảo lần sau sẽ dạy mình nấu ăn mà? Nhớ lại thì lần đó là khoai lang thì phải?” Chuyện cũ nhắc lại rồi, Rentarou mới nhớ được chút chút. Nghĩ một hồi, cậu ta đứng dậy xăn tay áo. “Má muốn học gì?” “... Dạy mình bí thuật dùng chảo xào rau.” (trans: tự nhiên tự hào về mẹ mình vkl =v= useless bitch) Anh đếu nghe xào rau cũng bằng chảo cũng có bí thuật. Buộc lại cái tạp dề, Kisara lấy vài lá rau chân vịt trong tủ lạnh ra để xắt lát. Đứng sau lưng Kisara, Rentarou làm giám khảo—hồi đầu thằng đó tính vậy, nhưng lát sau, cậu ta hết đứng ngó được. Vậy nên cậu ta nắm tay Kisara từ đằng sau để chỉ con nhỏ cách xài dao phay. Hù hà hu—Con dao bếp gõ mấy tiếng cạch cạch lên tấm thớt theo 1 cách không gọn gàng mấy. Tivi trong phòng khách chưa bật. Thời gian lặng lẽ trôi đi. “Ờm, Kisara.” “Hửa?” “Thằng Hitsuma... Bà mê hắn à?” Kisara lặng lẽ di chuyển bàn tay cô nàng. Rentarou chỉ còn nghe thấy những tiếng cạnh cạnh khô khan. Sự im lặng bao trùm. Cuối cùng Kisara đáp, nhìn về phía trước. “Mình chẳng biết nữa.” “Vậy à....” “Nhưng mà, mình không nghĩ nó tính là yêu.” “Mà... chả phải bà đã hôn Hitsuma còn gì?” Sực thấy cái giọng hờn dỗi của mình, Rentarou liền thấy hơi ghét bản thân một tí. Song Kisara tròn mắt, lẩm bẩm “Cậu thấy rồi à?” Cô nàng ngạc nhiên nhiều hơn là Rentarou. “Không đâu, mọi chuyện không như cậu thấy. Mình dùng bàn tay chặn lại, rồi lúc anh Hitsuma sấn tới, mình đẩy anh ta ra như này—" Kisara cũng thấy hành động của mình giống như đang xạo sự. Khi cô nàng tự hỏi làm làm sao Rentarou mới chịu tin, cậu ta phá ra cười. Trái lại, thấy được bộ mặt nghiêm túc của cô nàng, Rentarou biết là mình đã lo bò trắng răng. “Mình có làm mấy chuyện cậu suy diễn đâu Satomi. Nên, mình, v-vần còn tr-trinh... Ừa.” (trans: lát mất ~(=v=)~ anh biết Ren Tà Râm là đứa nào mà (^v^) ) “Ô-Ồ.” Khi tim thanh niên đang đập mạnh trước những lời bậy bạ của Kisara, Rentarou chế dầu ăn vô chảo rồi bỏ rau chân vịt vô. Đống rau xèo xèo rồi chìm xuống. “M-mà này, bà có nghe tin khu Hokkaido có Bộ trưởng mới chưa?” Rentarou những tưởng Kisara làm lơ chủ đề này nhưng cô nàng nhẹ nhàng đáp lại dù không nhìn lại đằng sau: “Mình cũng ngạc nhiên mà.” “Mình không ngờ rằng Bộ trưởng Kiryuu lại qua đời như thế.” Hồi hai bạn trẻ còn là hai đứa con nít ăn bám nhà Tendou, họ có gặp người đàn ông này đôi ba lần. “Ờ, tôi còn nhảy dựng lên. Cứ tưởng ổng vẫn còn trâu bò chán cho tới khi lên trăm tuổi chứ.” “Nè, cậu có nghe tin đồn đó không?” “Đồn đại gì cơ?” “Chỉ là dân tình rỉ tai nhau kiểu ta hay thấy trong drama kiếm hiệp, nhưng Bộ trưởng Kiryuu tự nhiên ngã xuống với một tay bấu chặt ngực sau khi ăn sáng, rồi không còn đứng dậy nữa. Có nhiều điểm khả nghi về thể trạng ông ấy, hiển nhiên rồi, nhưng khi họ bắt tay điều tra chi tiết, sự việc bị buộc phải giấu nhẹm đi bởi sức ép từ đâu đó, nhanh chóng kết thúc cuộc điều tra với quyết định ông ấy chết vì bệnh tật. Rentarou không giấu nổi kinh ngạc. “Cái đếu gì thế này?” Kisara lắc đầu bó tay. “Mình không chắc lắm.” “Cái tay Bộ trưởng mới, Juujouji Tsukihiko, có ổn không?” “Người ta đồn ông ta là một người rất có kinh nghiệm và có tài.” Cảm xúc của Rentarou rất phức tạp. Có thể Bộ trưởng Kiryuu Souichi, một người kiẻu căng và có thái độ nhất quyết kì thị cái ác khiến khối kẻ không ưa ông và luôn bị nói xấu sau lưng. Song chính ông ta là người tái thiết cả Khu Hokkaido chỉ với một thập kỉ, trong khoảng thời gian bị chiến tranh tàn phá, chứng tỏ cho khả năng lãnh đạo kiệt xuất trong lúc đó của Kiryuu Souichi. Ông ấy tuyệt nhiên chẳng phải hạng người chết rồi thì dân chúng sẽ mở tiệc ăn mừng. Vì chỉ mình rau chân vịt thì quá đơn điệu, Rentarou làm đầy một cái ấm bằng nước rồi đặt lên bếp ga kế bên sau khi hỏi sự đồng tình của Kisara, rồi bật công tắc. Không khí nóng liền phả vào mặt Rentarou cùng mùi khí ga. Ngọn lửa xanh lam bùng lên chăm chú. Rentarou lấy đôi đũa ra. Mớ rau vẫn còn xèo xèo. Lúc dạy nấu ăn, đứng sau lưng người tập nấu trong khi thuyêtd giáo là chuyện bình thường như cân đường hộp sữa, nhưng không hiểu sao, tình cảnh này lại giống khi đang ôm ấp nhau hơn. (trans: anh biết tụi mầy đang chuẩn bị khăn giấy, tụi #Team_Kisara <(“) ) Mái tóc tuyệt đẹp của Kisara phảng phất hương thơm, Rentarou còn nghĩ rằng đồng phục thủy thủ + tạp dề hợp rất hợp với cô. “Mà Kisara nà, sao bà mặc đồ đi học hoài vậy? Muốn tôi mua áo cặp thì nói thẳng luôn đi.” “Dùng đồng phục đi học là đồng phục đi làm thì mình đi thẳng tới chỗ làm trong khi ăn mặc như vầy. Thường thì, theo quan điểm con gái bình thường, mình khá là kén chọn đồ mặc, nhưng mình vẫn có thường phục. Chỉ là ít hơn người thường rất nhiều thôi.” Kisara đặc biệt nhấn mạnh chữ “ít hơn nhiều” trong khi ngước lên nhìn Rentarou bẳng cặp mắt háo hức, gây nên sức ép vô hình. Rentarou vừa gãi đầu vừa ngoảnh mặt đi. “V-vậy bữa nào tôi dẫn bà mua vài bộ ha?” “Ố — Thiệt sao — Vậy mình phải chọn bộ nào mắc mắc mới được.” Kisara vui tới mức cô định ngân nga 1 bài hát, tà váy cô lắc lư theo cặp mông đít gợi tình. Rentarou không thể không hứng lên và tiếp tục: “M-mà cái kimono bà bận trong buổi coi mắt đẹp vãi đạn, cả cái váy cưới cũng thật là vãi chưởng... Có điều, bộ hợp với bà nhất, Kisara à, là đồng phục của bà. Bà như vầy là tuyệt nhất rồi, thật đó.” (trans: cứ tưởng thanh niên đớp thính rồi chứ =))))))) thả thính ngược lại hay vkl =)))) ) Trố mắt ngạc nhiên, Kisara quay đầu lại nhìn thanh niên vừa né thính của mình như một vị thần. Tình yêu sao lại là thứ gì đó quá bất công như này? Lượng cảm xúc một người dành cho người kia toàn không tương xứng với cảm giác người kia có. Cán cân luôn lệch về một bên. Mình phải làm cái quái gì để truyền tải những cảm xúc quá tải này sang cô ấy? (trans: đừng fap nữa, chịch đi =v=) Satomi Rentarou cảm thấy họng cứng ngắc, ngượng vì không nói được câu nào. Trước mặt người thương, cậu ta thực sự rất gượng gạo, tới mức chỉ muốn đu dây điện tự tử cho rồi. Thay cho những lời mình không nói như ý được, Ren Tà Râm sấn tới một bước. “K-Kisara!” Cậu chàng ôm lấy vòng eo thon thả của cô ta, kéo cô về phía cậu. Kisara khẽ kêu lên trong lòng Rentarou. Gương mặt đẹp vờ cờ lờ sát rạt ngay trước mắt cậu ta, hơi thở ngọt ngào của cô ta kích thích mũi cậu. Mặt Kisara dần ửng đỏ trong khi cô ta vặn người cố thoát ra. “Không, khoan, Satomi... Cậu chạm vào đâu vậy—“ “—Hồi ở phòng thăm tù nhân.” “Hả?” Rentarou ghé đầu xuống sát tai Kisara. “Tôi đã nói những điều tồi tệ với bà, Kisara — Xin lỗi cô bà nhiều. Tất cả là tại tôi đã quá ngu ngốc, lẽ ra tôi không nên nói những điều đó. Dù rất nhiều thời gian đã trôi đi, tôi vẫn rất mừng vì mình vẫn còn quay lại được. Cảm ơn bà, Kisara.” Mắt Kisara, mở lớn vì ngạc nhiên, liền tràn ngập 1 lượng lớn chất lỏng trong suốt, chảy xuống gò má qua khóe mắt. Kisara cố lau khóe mắt bằng ngón tay. Nhấc cặp lông mi ban đầu hạ xuống, cô ta ngước lên nhìn Rentarou với cặp mắt hơi nhắm lại một nửa. Cổ đang khóc vì vui mừng. “Đồ ngốc, mình chờ cậu lâu lắm rồi.” “Kisara...” Cô ấy thật đẹp. Cực kì xúc động, Rentarou đứa mặt lại gần. (trans: linh hồn Hitsuma ei, chú mày ngụ phương nào, về đây coi phim sex nào =3=) Chỉ tới lúc đó Kisara mới lấy lại bình tĩnh và đỏ mặt quay đi. “Khoan đã Satomi, rốt cuộc, cái chuyện đó... Vẫn không được — Xấu hổ quá.... Mình chết ngượng nất.” Rentarou bình thường sẽ tôn trọng cảm giác của Kisara và sẵn lòng thả cô ta ra. Nhưng Rentarou đã tiến hóa thành Ren Tà Râm thực sự, và phiên bản đó của thanh niên đã ngán cái câu hỏi này tới tận cổ mà chả cần câu trả lời. Bất chấp giấc mơ của cậu chàng cuối cùng sẽ vỡ nát, trước khi tận mắt chứng kiến cái kết của nó, chiến binh cơ giới hóa nhất quyết không chịu từ bỏ. Rentarou hơi nới lỏng vòng tay đang ôm Kisara vào lòng ra. “Được rồi Kisara. Bà không thích thì tôi cũng chẳng cần chiều.” “Thật chứ?” “Tôi nói xạo đấy. Tin người vkl.” (trans: have pussy italy trust people vkl) Rentarou rót vào tai Kisara những lời ngọt ngào như đang dụ dỗ một cô gái. Rồi chàng trai ấn mạnh cặp môi của mình lên của cô ta. Ấm nước hú lên do nước sôi. Cùng tiếng lạch cạch, đôi đũa trong tay Kisara rớt xuống. Sumire đã từng nói: 'Nếu như cậu chỉ muốn Kisara hạnh phúc, tức là cậu phải kìm nén cảm xúc của mình từ giờ trở đi. Đây không phải thứ cậu được phép bỏ cuộc giữa chừng, nên cậu có thề là mình sẽ đi theo con đường này đến phút cuối cùng không?' Rút cục, Rentarou lại phá vỡ lời thề của mình với Sumire. Niềm tin của cậu chàng vẫn như cũ. Quay lại lúc Kisara đính hôn với Hitsuma, nếu cô ta có thể quên luôn chuyện trả thù và sống một cuộc sống bình thường, nó sẽ thành giải pháp duy nhất và cuối cùng. Dẫu cho Satomi Rentarou sụp đổ, đó vẫn không phải kết thúc không có hậu miễn “Tendou diệt Tendou" vẫn còn bị phong ấn. Song, dù biết rõ điều đó— —Thứ được gọi là tình yêu thực chất lại là hành vi điên rồ. Rentarou phát điên vì Kisara. Mủ tạo thành từ sự say mê, mục nát do tình yêu. Không còn thứ gì ngăn được cô ta theo đuổi con đường báo thù. Tình yêu này chắc chắn sẽ đưa thế giới đến tương lai diệt vong. Tới giây phút cuối cùng, Rentarou rồi cũng chọn bản thân. Rất có thể sẽ có ngày chàng trai phải trả giá vì nó. Khi đó, ắt hẳn Satomi Rentarou sẽ rơi vào hối hận tột cùng vì đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội duy nhất để ngăn chặn Kisara. Chừng nào Rentarou còn chiến đấu vì “công lý,” không đời nào chàng trai thấu hiểu được niềm tin về “cái ác tuyệt đối" của Kisara. Kisara sẽ cứ lại giơ gươm chống lại nhà Tendou. Mỗi lần cô ta lấy một mạng, vực thẳm chia tách cô và Satomi Rentarou lại sâu hơn. Có lẽ nhớ lại những kí ức yên bình rồi cũng thành bất khả thi. Khoảnh khắc này chính là đỉnh điểm và từ nay về sau, đặc quân cơ giới hóa Satomi Rentarou rồi sẽ lăn xuống dốc trong trận chiến thù hận chống lại Kisara. Nhưng— Dù rằng quan hệ của hai người rồi tuyệt đối vô phương cứu chữa từ điểm này trở đi, nguyền rủa nhau, mang thù ghét mà cùng lao vào một trận quyết tử, trong đó đích đến cho kẻ thua cuộc là bị đập nát — Lúc này đây, Rentarou chỉ muốn đánh mất chính mình trong bờ môi mềm mại của cô ta. Đẩy Kisara vào cái tủ lạnh, chàng trai mút lấy cặp môi đó một cách mãnh liệt. Bộ ngực mềm mềm của cô ta ấn vào ngực của Satomi Rentarou mạnh tới mức nó bị biến dạng. Kisara nhắm một phần mắt trong cảm giác ngây ngất, vươn tay ra để vòng quanh cổ chàng trai. Bất chấp việc chỉ muốn vứt đi còn người thật của mình trong cuộc hãm hiếp này, Rentarou không thể xua đi những lời u ám của Sumire. 'Khả năng vật lí bị suy giảm vẫn lấy lại được, nhưng một cái đầu đã mục rữa thì không có cách trị.' 'Nếu như nắm đấm của cậu không còn cảnh tỉnh được Kisara, trách nhiệm của cậu là phải giết chết con bé.' • Aihara Enju. Mức độ ăn mòn của virus Gastrea trong cơ thể: 43.8% • Số ngày còn lại ước chừng là 496 ngày (trans: cảm giác ăn dưa bở thế nào rồi ^v^) 'Chú Thích' Category:Black Bullet